


[星昴] 無

by cloversleaves



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloversleaves/pseuds/cloversleaves
Summary: 只有心跳停止才是死亡嗎？
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 3





	[星昴] 無

  
心跳停止，即是死亡。

相貼的胸膛震動陷入無盡的寂靜，一切都多麼的不真實，就像夢。

睜開眼睛的瞬間，虛無之感如洪水席捲而來，少年覺得自己是隻溺水在大海之中的雛鳥，頭頂上的太陽在熾烈地諷笑他的存在......白光下發乾的綠瞳聚焦，變得清晰的視野間是上方的天花燈。

緩緩地從躺臥姿勢換成坐著，從意識層延續而來的恐懼占據著少年的感官，他無法分辦「夢境」與「現實」，楞滯的眸盯著他並合在地面上的腿與黑色的襪子，說不定當他站立時，才發現眼前的「地面」是團幻無的混沌體。

「昴流君？」

他幾乎是應聲回頭，有著和暖笑容的男人身穿著校醫的白袍，男人似是發現他的不對勁，便放下的手頭上的書走近，在他腳邊蹲下，形成他低頭、對方仰望的斜角對視。

這時少年才看到地上的東西，那張眼前男人為睡著的他蓋上、本應在他身上的被子，多麼體貼的舉動，如同此刻男人為他流露的慰藉的莞爾。

很溫柔，沒有實質感卻熟悉的溫柔。

「什麼事讓我心愛的昴流君哭了？做惡夢嗎？」經對方提醒，少年才察覺到眼眶濕熱的溫度，但他讓注意力全都放在凝視對方的臉，即便過於不尋常的注視令男人收歛笑容也沒能阻止他的舉動。

能夠感知到那人的存在，使少年的情感起了波瀾，同時浮現一個念頭：應該哭嗎？等不到答案的問題，先獲得生理上的回應——眼淚大滴大滴地滑過他的臉頰，隨後感覺到誰人的手覆上他的臉，姆指把盈聚在下眼眶的淚往外抹開。

「惡夢是為了讓人醒來後，興幸它只是一個夢。現在昴流君醒來了，就不用害怕，假若你需要的話，只要是我能力範圍，都會為心愛的昴流君而做。」

太過順口的話語較像一個玩笑，甚至謊言。然而他絲毫不在乎，更沒必要在乎，因為他真正想要的、需要的都不在於此。

「星史郎先生......」

他願望的本質從來沒有改變。

逆襲而來的強烈情感溢滿他的胸懷，甚至將他的胸膛壓迫出疼痛又慰藉的感覺。

少年讓男人的手覆蓋他的臉與閉著的眼睛，再用雙手裹住那隻手往自己更推近一點，讓對方的「氣味」占據他的思緒。

非必要溫柔，也不抗拒殘酷。跟他是什麼人，沒關係。

沒有血的味道，沒有流失的溫度，卻帶著「櫻」的香氣......隨風飄散的花，形態幻滅。

掉落的瓣。

密集的黑眼睫緩緩翻開，有輕巧的東西從綠眸眼瞼上滑落，昴流伸出手剛好接住了，抓起一瞧，使他霎時一楞。

粉嫩的櫻花花瓣被撿在指間，昴流眼中閃過一絲落寞，表情卻淡漠平靜。

他微微屈身在不足夠一個成年人平躺的沙發上，身上隨意蓋住平時穿著的深色大衣，淡然卻從本質上不同的異色瞳瞥著那片花瓣，回憶著剛才的夢。

果然是夢，也只可能是夢。

指頭輕輕抵住右邊泛著光的金棕色眼睛，他不常用手觸摸那人留下的眼睛，但總會有些時候他會在無人的地方靜靜地做這個動作；在他想「知道」那人的「想法」時，抑或是，他想從那人的「角度」進行「思考」時。

將自身「代入」別人的「角度」並不困難，困難的是「認同」；只是所言的難或易、對或錯都無從得知，因為那人已經不在了。

瓣片從指間飄落，暗色沙發上點綴了一抹粉色。

昴流先坐後立，撿起原先披在身上的黑色風衣，不徐不疾地穿上，稍有點寬大的外衣裹著他一襲黑的衣褲，他對著鏡子粗略地整理一下後，才離開。

他應該哭嗎？悲傷的話，就應該哭吧。可是他連哭的意義也沒有，因為悲傷不屬於他。

**Author's Note:**

> 哭：表達、宣洩情感的方式，通常是因痛苦悲傷或感情激動而流淚。  
> 意義：作用，價值。


End file.
